La Guerra De Los Mundos
by Kyra Falcon
Summary: La guerra se desata entre la tierra y el espacio y es el deber de la elite del Raimond salvar al mundo, ¿lograran hacerlo? ¿Salvaran lo más importante? ¿Viejos enemigos se volverán aliados? Advertencia: posible muerte de varios personajes...


_**La guerra de los mundos...**_

* * *

**Sumary:** la guerra se desata entre la tierra y el espacio y es el deber de la elite del Raimond salvar al mundo, ¿lograran hacerlo? ¿Salvaran lo más importante? ¿Viejos enemigos se volverán aliados?

**Advertencia: **posible muerte de varios personajes...

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

**Cap. 1:** ¿alguien nos está ocultando algo?

* * *

Los chicos de la elite estaban en sus cuarteles, haciendo lo de siempre investigando anomalías o aburriéndose mirando al techo...

-... ¡Shindo mira esto!...-le llamo Kirino al chico para q mirara algo q había descubierto en los radares.

-¡¿qué diablos es eso?!-pregunto él y se sentó en una de las sillas junto al panel de control, había una extraña interferencia en los radares locales...

-no se aun que es, pero no es bueno...-dijo el tecleando en el panel, de pronto...

... todo empezó a prenderse y apagarse, Kirino se apartó del aparato junto con Shindo y miraban estupefactos como hacia chispas el teclado y la pantalla... Empezó a salir humo.

-¡agáchate!-dijo Shindo y el y el pelirosa se escondieron tras la puerta.

¡PUM!-se escuchó la explosión, salieron de detrás de la puerta y todo se llenaba de humo, mientras tosían y disipaban un poco el humo con las manos lograron ver los controles arruinados.

-¡ay no!-dijo Kirino.

-¡¿qué ocurrió?!-pregunto Kurama q entraba a la habitación.

-¡escuchamos una explosión!-dijo Hamano.

-el panel de control empezó a hacer corto y exploto.-dijo Shindo.

-que extraño.-hablo Kirino y se agacho un poco revisando los daños.-parece q hubiera sido interceptado desde otro lugar. Por suerte la memoria principal está intacta.-dijo mostrando un chip de unos 5x7 centímetros.

-por poco...-suspiro Shindo.

-... pero, ¿y si intentan sabotearnos?-pregunto Hamano.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Kurama.

-digo... ¿y si nos enviaron un virus informático para q no descubramos algo?-dijo el pelinegro y Kirino y Shindo intercambiaron miradas.

-es una posibilidad.-dijo Shindo, Kurama asintió.

-será mejor q lleves eso a Kageyama el sabrá si está infectado.-dijo Kurama.

-de acuerdo.-dijo el ojicyan y se retiró.

-yo me encargare de averiguar ese defecto en los radares.-dijo Shindo.

-¿le diremos al resto?-pregunto Kurama.

-tendremos q hacerlo pero no por ahora...-se retiró también.

**-en otro cuarto-**

Kirino Miyoko era una de las más habilidosas con su Tablet no solo cuando había q investigar sino también (cuando no había nada q hacer) dibujando en ella.

-hola.-le saludo el peliverde de ojos amarillo-verdoso.

-hola Masaki.-saludo ella dejando a un costado la Tablet.

-¿sigues triste?-le pregunto él.

-¿cómo es que...?-el chico se sentó en el borde de la cama de la chica.

-no me lo dijo nadie... -le respondió.

-olvídalo.-se dejó caer en la almohada.

-**la alarma empezó a sonar-**

Todos los miembros corrieron a la sala de reuniones...

-¡¿qué ocurre?!-preguntaron Tenma y Shinsuke.

Kirino, Shindo y Kurama acompañados por Kido y Endo fueron los q sonaron la alarma...

-esta mañana descubrí una extraña anomalía en los radares... no sabemos q es pero...-empezó Kirino.

-...es posible q alguien o algo esté intentando ocultarnos algo.-termino Shindo.- ¿Kageyama ya analizaste la memoria?-le pregunto al pelivioleta.

-sí, quite todos los cerrojos y descubrí algo... me asuste un poco al principio pero creo q se q es.-dijo entregándole el chip a Shindo.

-veamos.-lo inserto en la computadora.

Al momento apareció lo mismo q vio Kirino, las hondas del radar y de pronto horrendos chillidos y otros ruidos se empezaron a escuchar.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Tsurugi.

-...alienígenas.-murmuro Hayami por lo bajo.

-¿es eso posible?-pregunto Shinsuke.

-si... lo es.-dijo Kido.

-¡madre mía!-dijo Miyoko.

-por ahora solo tienes algo q hacer...-dijo Kido.

-¿se refiere a...?-empezó Tenma.-es peligrosísimo.

-¡infiltrarse en las bases del gobierno!-término el de las rastas.

-¡es una locura!-dijeron Tsurugi, Kariya y Kinako.

-2 de ustedes irán.-dijo Endo.

-irán: Miyoko-san y Kirino.-dijo Shindo.

A Kariya se le abrieron los ojos shoqueados, ¿pondrían en esa misión a Miyoko? ¡¿**SU** Miyoko?! Apretó los puños.

-¿porque a Miyoko?-pregunto Kariya.

-Kariya...-murmuro Hikaru.

-como dijo Tenma es peligroso... ¡no dejare q ella vaya!-dijo el mirando a Kido.

-¡Kariya Masaki cierra de una puta vez tu boca!-dijo Miyoko y estampo sus manos contra la mesa y escondió sus ojos en el fleco.

-pero...-intento hablar.

-¡cállate Masaki!-le dijo ella.- ¡siempre lo mismo! ¡Deja de subestimarme!-hablo ella.

-Kariya... ella tiene razón.-dijo Shindo.-si la escogimos es porque tiene las habilidades.-dijo el peli grisáceo.

-pueden retirarse.-dijo Endo para evitar peleas.

Todos se fueron menos Kariya, este apoyo los codos en la mesa y se agarró las manos por encima de la cabeza.

-oye... Masaki.-le llamo Miyoko con ternura.

-dime la verdad... ¿estas molesta conmigo?-le pregunto el mirando a un punto indefinido en la pared frente a él.

-¿porque debería estarlo?-el chico le miro.- ¿por cuidarme?-la pelirosa de 17 años se sentó en una silla junto al peliverdoso, estiro su mano y tomo el rostro de Kariya quien miraba a otro lado e hiso q le mirase a los ojos.

-...-no dijo nada.

Miyoko sonrió y abrazo al chico suavemente apoyando una mano en la cabeza del chico y la otra en su espalda, el chico un poco sorprendido correspondió al abrazo de la chica de ojos color caramelo.

-está bien q intentes protegerme pero ya no tengo 13, no necesito q me protejas de todo, puedo cuidarme sola.-le murmuro ella y se separó del chico.

-lo sé, me doy muchísima cuenta de q ya no somos niños, incluso Kirino-senpai te trata como alguien diferente pero yo...-suspiro un poco.- soy un tonto.-paso sus manos por la cara hasta llegar a su frente.

-no lo eres Masaki.-le dijo ella apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿vas a seguir torturándome o ya me puedo ir?-le pregunto Kariya.

Miyoko lo miro con cara de: ¬¬?

-me largo.-la chica se levantó y marcho de la sala.

Kirino estaba en el cuarto de su prometida jugando con su hijo (n/a: Kirino fue padre a los 14) Kirino Sho un niño muy simpático de 4 años con los ojos color rubí y el cabello rosa chicle.

-papi no te vayas.-le pidió el niño.

-descuida Sho, volveré pronto, además me voy mañana.-le sonrió Kirino.

-etto... es q ya te extraño.-lo abrazo

-ay Sho.-suspiro el de ojos claros y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- en otra parte-

Un chico bicolor se esforzaba por llegar a los cuarteles de la elite Inazuma lo más rápido posible, estaba herido y cansado.

-debo llegar.-se repetía entre jadeos.

-¡vuelve aquí imbécil!-le gritaba un hombre encapuchado q le disparaba con un arma.

El bicolor de ojos escarlatas se paró de golpe se volteó y comenzó a disparar con un arma al hombre cuando una de las balas roso el brazo del hombre el peliblanco se echó a correr hasta perder de vista el encapuchado.

-de vuelta con la elite-

Shindo estaba analizando el chip cuando una persona conocida apareció en el monitor.

-¡hola!-exclamo Fey.

-Fey.-dijo Shindo sonriendo.

-me entere de lo q Kirino-senpai encontró, me ocupe de eso.-dijo el peliverde.

-¿?-Shindo no pudo evitar confundirse.

-¿se te olvida q Destiny (la novia de Saru) puede ver lo q ocurre a algún pariente suyo dentro del cuartel?-pregunto Fey.-jajaja. Bueno te paso el archivo.

-de acuerdo.-dijo Shindo.

Una vez q le paso el archivo Shindo suspiro y se despidió de Fey.

-Takuto.-le llamo Iruka.

-¿ah?... hola Iruka.-cerro la laptop y la guardo.

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunto.

-nada.-mintió a su prometida.

-no soy tonta Takuto...-le dijo apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

-estoy tenso discúlpame.-dijo masajeándose los ojos.

-no pasa nada.-le dijo la ojicyan.

-...-sonrio y escucharon unos golpes en la puerta...

* * *

**yo: mi nueva creacion, ojala les guste.**

**Lonia: dejen reviews o los iremos a buscar 3:D *con una motocierra?***

**Kazemaru: porque el yanderismo ataca a las pelirosas?**

**¿se dan cuenta quien es el chico q era perseguido?**

**¿miyoko y su hermano cumpliran su mision sin lastimarse?**

**yo: como ya dije inazuma eleven go no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera:**

**1. atsuya estaria vivo**

**2. endo no seria capitan**

**3. anteojos no estaria.**

**4. lika no existiria, ni le gustaria ichinose.**

**5. kabeyama seria flaco y kurimatsu tendria cara normal XD**

**6. mis OCs no serian Ocs**


End file.
